Palavras não são necessárias
by Ephemerom
Summary: Eles eram como um espelho. Refletiam um ao outro, completavam seus defeitos com qualidades opostas. E se amavam. Contem Spoiler, se você ainda não conhece o final de Furuba não leia!


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket não me pertence, todos os direitos reservado à autora. A música Enjoy the Silence é de Martin L. Gore (escutem a versão de Lacuna Coil).

PALAVRAS NÃO SÃO NECESSÁRIAS

Ultimamente ele estava tendo pesadelos demais.

Por mais que todas as pessoas envolvidas na maldição tivessem se libertado, inclusive ele, é possível que os traumas criados por tudo permanecessem enraizados em seu interior. Aos poucos isso iria sumir, ele sabia.

Ainda mais com a ajuda dela.

- Hm...er...Kyo-kun, eu...

- Tudo bem. Eu só estava descansando um pouco.

Ele abriu os olhos para observar mais um por do sol do telhado da casa, ele mal tinha escutado os passos dela até ali. Aquilo já se tornara um hábito, mas era estranho vê-la novamente depois do que aconteceu na última semana.

Aquele beijo.

Sentiu a mão dela, tímida, sobre a sua... Um arrepio percorreu toda a extensão de seu corpo. Será que ela sabia as reações que causava nele?

Percebeu que ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa. E lá vinha mais um sermão, se é que se podia chamar assim, de Tohru para o rapaz. Naquela delicadeza atrapalhada de sempre...

- Senhor Kyo, é importante que o senhor se alimente direito! Cheguei agora e o almoço do senhor está do mesmo jeito que deixei...! Será que foi algo que fiz? Será que o senhor não gostou da minha comida! É isso! Só pode ser...

O rosto dela ficou corado, a vergonha de estar ao lado dele pela primeira vez depois do término da maldição a fez disparar a falar. Kyo mudou a expressão de irritação para candura, algo que só Tohru era capaz de fazer ao representante do gato.

_Palavras são como a violência_

_Quebram o silêncio_

_Vem colidindo_

_Dentro do meu pequeno mundo_

_Doloroso para mim_

_Me perfurando por dentro_

_Você não pode entender_

_Minha Garotinha_

De repente, ela sentiu aquela mão áspera por treinamentos em seu rosto e mais uma vez o gosto inconfundível de madeira, sonho e amor dos lábios de Kyo.

- Me chame pelo nome.

Os olhos brilhavam intensamente e, perdida entre as sensações tão novas, ela ao menos entendeu a pergunta.

- O que?

Saiu num murmúrio ainda molhado pelo beijo. Ele deu um sorriso sincero enquanto segurava uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos de Tohru.

- Não tem mais formalidades entre a gente, não quero você me chamando de senhor! Por favor...

Ele se aproximou do rosto dela, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos que sempre lhe trazia a sensação nostálgica de estar em casa.

- ... só me chame de Kyo, Tohru.

O corpo dela retesou inteiro. Uma sensação de calor subiu-lhe pelo corpo, chegando especialmente no rosto que, a essa hora, já estava vermelho como um tomate. Ele riu, passou a mão na cabeça dela como quem faz isso numa criança. Ah! Como podiam ser tão diferentes e tão parecidos ao mesmo tempo?

Num impulso e na vontade de suprir a necessidade daquele gesto que foi impedido durante toda sua vida, Kyoh a abraçou. Como algo impensado, deu um leve beijo na bochecha dela e disse apenas sussurrando:

- Não precisa falar nada...ok? Só deixa eu te abraçar...

_Tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo que eu sempre precisei_

_Está aqui em meus braços_

_As palavras são muito desnecessárias_

_Elas só podem prejudicar_

E ela não esquecia aquela sensação. A de finalmente poder escutar o coração dele junto do seu, tão perto. Aquilo era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa que já tinha feito na vida, aos poucos relaxou nos braços dele e enlaçou o corpo dele com os seus próprios...acarinhando as costas tão sofridas de Kyo.

Se palavras não eram o que ele queria naquela hora, será que seria capaz de demonstrar o que sentia com gestos?

Por muito tempo, ela desejou que ele fosse feliz. Por muito tempo percebeu nele a força que jamais viria a ter. Interessante perceber que ele pensava o mesmo dela. Daquela gentileza e amor que ela possuía por todos, que ele nunca conseguiria alcançar. Quando ela soltou-se lentamente de seus braços e olhou em seus olhos, pode ver o que era...

Eles eram como um espelho. Eram o reflexo um do outro. Completavam suas ações, uma com a outra.

Num ímpeto, tocou o rosto dele com as mãos. Tal como se não o pudesse enxergar, ela o tocou. Seus dedos macios sentiam os cílios, as pontas dos cabelos rebeldes, os lábios quentes e úmidos. Ela achou que não podia sentir tanta felicidade em apenas um gesto. Ele achou que iria explodir de tanto amor.

Ela podia ver seu rosto ruborizado pela íris dele. Ele podia enxergar o calor do próprio desejo pelos olhos dela. Mas não importava. Ela só queria fazê-lo feliz. Ele só queria ser feliz com ela.

Existem espelhos que tem apenas uma face.

Antes de qualquer reação dele, a boca dela já estava sobre a sua. As mãos, delicadas, desceram suavemente para seu peito onde repousaram trôpegas. Kyo estreitou o abraço na cintura fina de Tohru, segurando-a como quem segura um tesouro precioso. Ele sentiu que aquele beijo não seria tão inocente como os outros. E estava certo.

_Promessas são ditas_

_Para serem quebradas_

_Os sentimentos são intensos_

_As palavras são insignificantes_

_Da satisfação sobra_

_então, a dor_

_As palavras são inexpressivas_

_E esquecidas_

Ela lhe deu aquela liberdade, por mais tímida que estivesse. Deixou que Kyo aprofundasse o gesto, abrindo os lábios gentilmente e fazendo-o sentir o hálito quente e doce que ela emanava de si. Foi o suficiente para que ele perdesse a razão.

Naquele jeito tempestuoso, chegando a ser quase bruto, ele segurou sua nuca, envolvendo os dedos nos fios castanhos e soltando os cabelos da menina de repente. Apaixonadamente.

Ela gemeu e ele parou, pois não soube se aquilo foi susto ou prazer. Esqueceu-se, naquele momento de desejo, que estava lidando com Tohru...e se amaldiçoou por isso.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- Não foi nada. - ela se atrapalha - Quero dizer! Foi sim. Mas... Foi muito bom.

Ela ofegava, as maçãs do rosto completamente vermelhas... Assim como as dele. Por mais que não soubessem exatamente o que estavam fazendo, o que os movia era o amor puro que carregavam no coração. E ambos tinham instintos, afinal.

- Acho melhor... - ela fez uma pausa que o fez sorrir - ...Acho melhor descermos. Está anoitecendo e fica frio aqui em cima, Kyo...

Era mentira. Frio era algo que não estava nem perto dos dois naquele instante. Mas ela precisava de um lugar mais aconchegante para ficar com ele daquela maneira. E ele, bem... Ele só queria beijá-la novamente. Sem perceber, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto acariciava o rosto de Tohru.

- Fala de novo.

As palavras sempre o machucaram. Todos sempre fizeram ele preferir a solidão e o vazio que isso representava. Mas depois que ela apareceu na sua vida, tudo mudou. E ele passou a apreciar o que ela lhe dizia, pois sempre estava repleto de carinho.

Ela percebeu o que tinha feito tão naturalmente e sorriu. Um sorriso que ele gostaria de guardar para sempre, e guardaria.

- Vamos... _Kyo_?

Frisou o nome dele, numa voz melodiosa, levantando-se e estendendo a mão.

_Tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo que eu sempre precisei_

_Está aqui nos meus braços._

_Palavras são muito desnecessárias_

_Elas podem apenas trazer prejuizo_

Quando ele tinha ficado tão alto? - ela pensava enquanto ele se levantava. Contudo, aquela foi uma boa constatação, pois seu rosto se encaixava perfeitamente na curva do ombro do rapaz...

No quarto de Kyo, voltaram a se abraçar. E beijar. Conheciam-se por completo, não tinham segredos, não tinham medos. Não. Pois ao olhar um para o outro viam a própria imagem. De felicidade.

E amaram-se.

_Enjoy the silence_

_Aproveite o silêncio_

FIM

N/A: A fic nasceu de um "desafio" da Dani Polaris. Ela escolheu o casal e o tema (espelho/reflexo no caso). Eu entrei com a música (porque eu tava mesmo afim de fazer uma fic com essa melodia linda do Lacuna Coil). Saiu essa fic fofinha e repleta de glicose (em um dia)!

Espero que gostem!

Comentem por favor, eu to carente de reviews... T.T


End file.
